Black or Red
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah suka pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Terlebih, gurunya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun ia selalu mendapat peringkat teratas, tapi ia tidak pernah lolos ujian Bahasa Inggris. Lalu, apa jadinya jika ia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan Bahasa Inggris seorang diri?/"Kuberi kau warna hitam."/Akankah warna hitam itu berubah menjadi warna merah?/Enjoy! Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black or Red**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

Sakura menjalani hidupnya dengan monoton. Hanya bangun, mandi, sarapan, pergi sekolah, belajar, hingga akhirnya ia kembali tidur. Ia tidak seperti sahabatnya, Ino yang selalu menikmati kesehariannya dengan tertawa dan berjalan-jalan dengan pacarnya, Shikamaru.

Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dengan pasangan hidupnya di masa depan. Ia ingin meraih kesuksesannya sendiri, walaupun Ino selalu mendukungnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah karena selalu mengabaikan Ino. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk berteman dan bersahabat dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tidak dengan yang lain. Banyak yang sudah bergosip tentangnya dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sakura hanya peduli akan masa depannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Belajar adalah hal yang perlu ia lakukan setiap harinya. Ia tidak butuh seorang kekasih, pacar, pendamping hidup, atau kalimat sejenis lainnya.

Kaki jenjang Sakura yang di balut kaos kaki hitam panjang melangkah santai menuju papan pengumuman sekolah. Hasil ujian tengah semester baru saja keluar, dan ia ingin melihat hasilnya. Ketika sudah berada di depan papan pengumaman itu bersama segerombolan murid lainnya, mendadak saja bisik-bisikan tentang dirinya terdengar begitu jelas.

"Lihatlah Haruno Sakura. Lagi-lagi dia menduduki peringkat satu."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia selalu bertahan di nomor satu itu."

"Kau tahu? Dia begitu sombong dengan kepintarannya."

"Apa dia anti sosial? Dia jarang bicara dengan anak lain selain Yamanaka Ino."

Biarkan saja mereka membicarakan dirinya. Sakura sendiri hanya menganggap mereka angin lalu. Sakura menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ketika mata zamrudnya menangkap namanya berada di angka satu. Entah sudah berapa kali, ia berhasil menduduki peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Ia tidak pernah menghitungnya.

"Bahagianya... karena berhasil menduduki nomor satu lagi. Benar bukan, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura melirik seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang acak-acakkan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memakai seragam, lelaki itu mengenakan celana bahan panjang, dengan kemeja berwarna biru garis-garis, lalu di padukan dengan dasi berwana _dark blue_ dan sebuah jas hitam.

"Aku terkejut kau berhasil meraih peringkat satu, meskipun nilai bahasa inggrismu di bawah rata-rata. Aku kecewa karena kau tidak lolos pelajaranku."

"Lalu, apa mau Naruto- _sensei_?" tanya Sakura karena mulai tidak suka dengan kalimat itu. Memang benar, ia mendapatkan nilai nyaris sempurna di semua pelajaran, pengecualian untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di ruang guru, oke?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto langsung melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Sakura, hanya mampu melirik punggung Uzumaki Naruto dengan sinis. Sakura tidak begitu menyukai Naruto yang juga guru bahasa inggrisnya. Uzumaki Naruto, guru yang paling muda di sekolah ini, bahkan usia guru itu hanya berbeda empat tahun darinya. Dia guru bahasa inggris karena dia sempat tinggal di Inggris beberapa tahun. Dia juga guru yang paling populer di sekolah ini.

"Naruto- _sensei_! Anda begitu keren hari ini!"

"Benarkah? _Sankyuu_... kalian juga begitu manis."

"Kyaaaaa..."

Beberapa kedutan tercetak jelas di dahi Sakura. Satu hal lagi, Naruto juga begitu menyebalkan.

xxx

"Mulai besok, kau akan datang ke jam tambahan bahasa inggris."

Sakura melongo, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kalinya. "Hah?" responnya tak percaya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan mendecak pelan. "Kau ini tuli atau apa?"

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat, darahnya yang tiba-tiba mendidih membuat dirinya ingin melayangkan pukulannya ke arah guru bahasa inggris yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan dirinya tuli. " _Sensei_ , boleh aku memukulmu?" Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto tertawa sesaat dan balas menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. "Kau mau kuberi hukuman?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian licik.

Kepalan tangan Sakura turun, ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lebih baik mengalah daripada harus di hukum oleh guru menyebalkan macam Naruto. Sakura memasang seulas senyum yang sangat, sangat, sangat di paksakan sekali ke arah Naruto. "Aku akan datang ke kelas tambahan bahasa inggris besok. Jadi, aku permisi dulu." Sakura menunduk sesaat, lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang guru.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura menjauh darinya hanya tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa, muridnya yang satu itu sangat menarik baginya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, tidak seperti yang kalian duga, ia tidak mungkin menyukai seorang muridnya sendiri.

 _Drrt... Drrtt... Drrtt_

Getaran ponsel di saku Naruto membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu merogoh sakunya cepat. Ia membuka flip ponselnya dan nama Uchiha Sasuke langsung tertera di sana. Naruto mendesah pelan dan menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo, teme? Kenapa? Kau merindukanku? Ah, aku butuh senderan di sini," sapa Naruto ngaco.

" _Jangan bodoh, dobe. Aku bukan spesies homo seperti kau."_

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Kalau aku spesies homo, kau spesies bebek atau ayam seperti apa?"

" _Hentikan omong kosongmu atau aku akan membunuhmu saat pulang nanti!"_

Naruto tergelak dan tak bisa menahan tawanya, membuat orang yang di tertawakan di seberang sana mendecak kesal.

" _Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membawa dukun ke rumahmu dan menyuruhnya memanggil makhluk halus untuk menerormu setiap malam!"_

Seketika Naruto bungkam, menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar kata 'makhluk halus' dari mulut sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur saja, Naruto lebih memilih melawan sekelompok yakuza daripada roh halus semacam itu. Kenapa? Dia bisa saja memukul yakuza karena ia sudah menyabet ban hitam saat ia belajar karate. Tapi, jika lawannya adalah roh halus, mau dia menyabet ban hitam ataupun menjadi seorang petarung hebat macam Jackie Chan, itu adalah hal sia-sia. Percayalah, lawannya ada sosok dari dunia lain.

"Eng... maaf! Jadi, kenapa kau menghubungiku, sayang?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit godaan di akhir kalimatnya. Bisa ia dengar dari ponselnya Sasuke sedang terbatuk-batuk. Entah dia hanya tersedak atau muntah-muntah, Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu.

" _Aku cuma ingin bertanya, bagaimana mengajar di Tokyo High School?"_

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, aku punya banyak fans di sini. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau betah mengajar di _Konoha High School_? Ini sudah kesepakatan kita, bukan? Kita akan bertukar tempat mengajar untuk satu tahun."

" _Ya karena itu aku menanyakan keadaanmu. Apa kau masih hidup? Ah, tidak, mungkin kau sudah tidak waras karena tadi membuatku muntah."_

Oh, jadi Sasuke muntah sungguhan?!

"Tenang saja, aku menemukan hal yang menyenangkan mengajar di sini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Tidak jauh beda denganmu. Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu sore ini. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Konoha Cafe?"_

"Ah! Kau mengajakku berkencan? Kenapa tidak?"

" _Dasar sinting!"_

 _Tuut... tuuut... tuut..._

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. Sambungan telepon di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Apa Sasuke marah? Entahlah. Naruto tidak mau tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu.

xxx

Naruto menyesap kopi susunya yang masih mengepul, lalu menatap Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya sedang melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku?" Naruto meletakkan gelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada hal yang penting." Sasuke mengindikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Untuk?"

"Aku jenuh mengajar di sekolah itu, semua murid perempuan itu berisik. Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak sepertimu yang suka teriak-teriakan seperti itu." Sasuke mulai bergidik ngeri kalau mengingat dirinya yang masih menjadi guru di Tokyo High School. Namanya selalu di panggil dengan cara menjijikan, wanita selalu membuntutinya, dan suara mereka selalu membuat telinganya tuli mendadak.

"Bukannya di Konoha High School sama saja? Kau pasti punya banyak fans disana." Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Sasuke ikut mengeluarkan seringaiannya, tentu saja Uchiha tidak akan kalah dengan seringaian seorang Uzumaki. "Memang fansku tetap banyak disana, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Perempuan pemalu itu?"

"Setidaknya dia tidak berisik seperti yang lain," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Di kepalanya langsung terlintas seorang gadis berambut musim semi dengan iris mata berwarna _emerald_. "Haruno Sakura."

"Oh? Haruno Sakura yang itu? Pediam, jarang bersosialisasi, dingin, cerdas, tapi tidak pintar dalam bahasa inggris."

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan segala ciri-ciri yang Sasuke sebutkan. "Bukankah kau ingin punya wanita tipe seperti Haruno- _san_ itu?"

Sasuke mendecak pelan. "Mungkin, kau benar. Tapi, tiap kuadakan kelas tambahan bahasa inggris untuknya, dia tidak pernah bisa. Matematika saja dia bisa, masa bahasa inggris tidak?" Sasuke menyabet kopi hitamnya yang masih penuh di dalam cangkir putih, lalu menyesapnya beberapa kali.

"Begitukah? Besok aku akan mulai jadwal tambahan bahasa inggris untuknya. Sepertinya, menaraik," pikir Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Berharap hari esok akan datang.

" _Good luck_!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

" _Same with you too, hope you get happiness in there_." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

xxx

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hanya untuk menjelaskan materi _Simple Past Tense_ dan _Past Perfect Tense_. Pada akhirnya, Sakura, si murid jenius itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Merasa gemas, Naruto melangkah ke depan meja Sakura, lalu menggebrak meja itu pelan.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Ayolah, ini tenses mudah!" kata Naruto dengan suara tertahan di tenggorokkannya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, namun muridnya ini perempuan. Ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan karena membuat seorang murid menangis di pelajarannya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura justru hanya menanggapi cuek. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti peraturan bahasa inggris. Kenapa _verb_ yang digunakan di kedua _tense_ itu berbeda? Padahal keduanya memiliki arti yang sama. Kenapa juga setiap subjek yang digunakan selalu memakai _tobe_ yang berbeda? Itu memusingkan. Aku lebih menyukai matematika karena nilainya mutlak. Kalau kau bertanya hasil dari dua di tambah dua, semua orang pun pasti akan menjawab empat."

Naruto menepuk keningnya. Kenapa Sakura harus bertanya hal yang baru saja ia jelaskan? Naruto yakin, ajarannya sudah sangat mudah untuk di pahami. Murid lain saja bisa memahaminya, tapi kenapa Sakura yang jenius ini tidak bisa mengerti?

"Dengar, kau hanya perlu menghapal kata-kata dan rumus dari _tenses_ itu."

"Sudahlah, pelajaran tambahan ini tidak akan berguna untukku." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, merapihkan alat tulis dan bukunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa persetujuan sang guru.

Sakura paling tidak suka di paksa. Baginya, bahasa inggris itu menyebalkan, membingungkan, dan kata-katanya sulit untuk di ucapkan. Terlebih, gurunya adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, sebenci-bencinya Sakura pada gurunya yang dulu, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura lebih-lebih sangat benci _sensei_ yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Baru saja ingin berbelok ke koridor lain, Sakura merasa pergelangan tangannya di genggam erat lalu di tarik oleh seseorang menuju salah satu kelas kosong di sana. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto ini.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura bertanya dingin. Ia mulai menepis genggaman Naruto, namun Naruto tidak melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Justru, lelaki itu malah menguncinya dengan kedua lengan yang terulur di sisi kiri-kanannya.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa kabur dari pelajaranku," kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Jaraknya dengan Naruto terlalu dekat. Refleks, ia mendorong dada bidang milik Naruto dengan kuat lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk, sedangkan yang di pandang hanya memasang wajah biasa.

"Kuberi kau warna hitam."

"Hah?!" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud kalimat itu.

"Bagiku, warna hitam itu suram, menyebalkan, gelap, dan aku sangat benci warna hitam," Sakura masih memandang Naruto tajam. "Dan aku membencimu sama seperti aku membenci warna hitam, bahkan lebih benci." Sakura langsung berlari dari kelas itu, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di sana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kepergian Sakura. "Kau punya murid yang menarik, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN :** Oke! Sebenernya ini adalah fanfic multichap yang di request oleh **Rachel Kisaragi** , Ehm, aku lupa pen name-nya XD. Aku buat fic ini setelah menonton Jmovie yang berjudul Close Range Love – Live Action. Film ini di adaptasi dari manga :D. Tapi, aku ingin membuat hal yang berbeda dalam fic ini. XD

Soal konflik fic ini... yang aku pikirin sih belum terlalu berat. Yah, akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Mumpung fic Lost sebentar lagi udah mau tamat, jadi saya mau nambah utang #plak (inner : mau nambah lagi? Itu fic World is War dan fic dari fandom sebelah aja belom kelar.) Ya, aku juga udah mulai nulis di fandom Fairy Tail dengan pairing Natsu x Lucy, yang berminat boleh mampir :p

Lalu, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini? Semoga gak aneh ya :D. Apapun itu, aku menerima segala kritikan dan masukkan yang membangun. Khususnya untuk Rachel, aku harap kamu suka dengan fic yang aku buat ini. XD

See You in Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black or Red**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC(banget), typo, miss typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

 **.**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan santai, udara pagi musim gugur membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, hingga akhirnya langkahnya mendadak terhenti jauh beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _sensei_."

"Ah, _ohayou_ ~"

"Oh _sensei_ , _ohayou_. Kau tampak keren hari ini."

"Terima kasih, kau juga sangat manis hari ini."

Dan berbagai teriakan ala _fansgirl_ -pun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura.

Sakura merogoh ponsel dan _earphone_ nya. Ia menyambungkan _earphone_ itu pada ponselnya, lalu memasangkannya di kedua telinganya. Jemarinya membuka _playlist_ di ponselnya, ia lalu memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume agak keras. Setelah menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

xxx

Naruto tersenyum beberapa kali ketika para murid-murid menyapanya. Sudah menjadi tradisi Tokyo High School saat pagi hari, maksimal empat guru harus berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menyambut para siswa-siswi mereka.

Seringaian tipis menghampiri bibir Naruto ketika manik safirnya menangkap salah seorang muridnya. Gadis bersurai pendek merah muda itu sedang melangkah santai dengan sepasang _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya.

" _Ohayou_ Iruka- _sensei_ , Kurenai- _sensei_ , Asuma- _sensei_."

"Hei! Kau belum menyapaku!" seru Naruto ketika Sakura melewati dirinya dan para guru lainnya. Ketiga gurunya disapa dengan baik. Sedangkan dirinya? Tidak diacuhkan? Yang benar saja!

"Hei! Haruno- _san_!" Naruto menyusul langkah Sakura dan kembali memanggil gadis itu. Namun, gadis musim semi itu tetap mengabaikannya.

Merasa kesal, Naruto memperlebar langkahnya untuk mendekati Sakura. Ia meraih pundak kecil itu, lalu menarik salah satu _earphone_ itu dengan sekali gerakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tak suka. Ia kembali mengambil _earphone_ -nya dan memasangnya lagi. Baru saja ingin mengambil langkah untuk pergi, namun sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya kembali membuat dirinya kembali berbalik.

"Kau ini sangat tidak sopan, ya?" Naruto berkacak pinggang, lalu menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, tak menjawab perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Kali ini tangannya menarik kedua _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinga Sakura. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" tanya Naruto gemas.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura.

Pendengaran Naruto yang tajam sukses membuat pemuda itu amat sangat jelas mendengar umpatan itu. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Sebagai seorang guru, aku mau kau memberikan _earphone_ itu padaku!"

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto. Guru bahasa inggrisnya itu sedang menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Oke, sekarang ia menyesal karena sudah menatap wajah itu.

"Berikan _earphone_ itu padaku!" perintah Naruto lagi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura mematikan musik dari ponselnya, mencabut earphone-nya, lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada Naruto.

" _Earphone_ ini akan kusita," kata Naruto.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Kau puas?" tanyanya ketus.

Naruto menggenggam _earphone_ itu, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bahwa anak didiknya ini memang benar-benar membencinya. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada wanita yang membencinya.

" _Kuberi kau warna hitam."_

Perkataan Sakura mendadak terlintas dalam kepala Naruto ketika melihat raut kebencian di wajah Sakura. Tak lama, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah ke dalam gedung sekolah. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat punggung itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura. Meskipun gadis itu tak berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau memberikanku warna hitam karena kau benci padaku, kan?" tanya Naruto meskipun gadis musim semi itu tak menjawabnya. Kali ini Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedikit sakit hati karena selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang membenciku."

"..."

Naruto tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya meskipun Sakura tak menjawab kalimatnya, "kalau hitam itu benci, berarti merah itu cinta, 'kan? Kau akan memberikan warna merah padaku suatu hari nanti." Setelah Naruto berucap demikian, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mata Naruto terus menatap punggung itu, hingga akhirnya menghilang ketika gadis itu berbelok.

Ketika Naruto berbalik, bisa ia lihat beberapa pasang mata sedang menatapnya. Ia merasa merinding sekarang karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu tertawa hambar. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Semuanya masuk! Jam pertama akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

xxx

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang bertuliskan 2-A di depan pintu. Ia melangkah cepat ke tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di atas meja.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah?"

Ino yang duduk tepat di belakang Sakura menepuk pundak gadis itu. Membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh ke arah Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Naruto- _sensei_ membuatku kesal pagi ini." Tangan Sakura terkepal kuat di atas kedua pahanya.

Mendadak Ino tertawa kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura sendiri malah mengerutkan keningnya. Tak ada hal yang lucu di sini. Mengapa sahabatnya itu tertawa?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau yang jarang berekspresi bisa marah juga."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku bukan robot!" Sakura mendengus. "Apa pelajaran pertama?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Bahasa Inggris," jawab Ino dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ah, sial..." desah Sakura tak tahan. Mendadak saja ia jadi benci pelajaran bahasa asing itu.

Ino tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, berusaha membantu sahabatnya agar tetap sabar. "Kau boleh saja membenci gurunya, tapi kau tak boleh sampai membenci pelajarannya. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin kuliah di Havard Medical School University, bukan? Kau harus bisa bahasa inggris kalau mau kuliah di sana."

Sakura memijat kepalanya. "Apa aku harus membuang impianku untuk kuliah di luar negeri?"

"Jangan! Kalau kau ingin jadi dokter yang hebat, kau harus menjadi lulusan dari universitas yang terkenal!"

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa guru bahasa inggris yang mengajar selalu menyebalkan? Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke, guru muka papan triplek. Sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto, guru super narsis yang membuatku muak. Nanti apa lagi?!"

Kali ini Ino terbahak mendengar keluh kesah yang Sakura lontarkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku suka Naruto- _sensei_."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau suka darinya? Kau kan sudah punya Shikamaru."

"Karena Naruto- _sensei_ membuatmu berubah," kata Ino seraya mengulum senyum. "Gadis musim semi sepertimu itu tak cocok dengan kata 'pendiam', karena kau lebih cocok dengan kata 'cerah' seperti Naruto- _sensei_ yang mungkin 'kecerahan', menurutku."

Sakura yang hendak membuka suara untuk membalas kalimat Ino mengurungkan niatnya ketika ketua kelas berseru pada satu kelas untuk berdiri dan memberikan hormat pada guru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai pelajaran kita!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura yang sedang memandang Naruto mendadak melempar pandangannya ke arah lain kala guru bahasa inggris-nya itu tak sengaja menangkap dirinya yang sedang menatap lelaki itu.

Detik itu pula, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

xxx

Sakura menutup buku bahasa inggrisnya, dan hendak menyimpan buku itu dalam tas. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti ketika merasakan ada sosok yang menghampirinya. Ketika ia mendongak, terlihat jelas Naruto sedang memandanginya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengembalikan _earphone_ -mu."

Sakura mendecak pelan. "Memangnya aku peduli? Kau simpan saja _earphone_ itu."

"Oke, kalau itu maumu. Jangan lupa datang di jam tambahan sepulang sekolah. _Jaa_." Naruto tersenyum sesaat sebelum berbalik badan dengan keterkejutan karena beberapa siswi berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

" _Sensei_ , bisakah kami ikut tambahan belajar bahasa inggris denganmu?" tanya seorang siswi padanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi, nilai kalian sudah sangat bagus. Kalian tak perlu mengikuti tambahan belajar lagi." Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Lima orang siswi itu tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Tapi, kami ingin lebih baik lagi, _sensei_." Salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Itu bagus, tapi kalian yang memiliki nilai tinggi di pelajaran bahasa inggris tak perlu mengikuti jam tambahannya, cukup dengan jadwal kelas saja."

"Ayolah _sensei_ , sangat tak adil jika hanya Sakura Haruno yang ikut jadwal tambahannya."

Kali ini Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Karena hanya nilai Sakura saja yang di bawah standar. Dia benar-benar tak pandai dalam bahasa inggris." Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Benar, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Nilaiku semakin hancur semenjak guru menyebalkan sepertinya mulai mengajar di sekolah ini." Sakura menjawab dengan sangat lancar –sukses menusuk hati Naruto.

Naruto meringis. "Apa aku semenyebalkan itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu, Sakura Haruno! Tak tahu terima kasih!" Salah satu siswa dengan rambut kemerahan maju ke arah tempat duduk Sakura dan menggebrak mejanya keras.

"Cukup. Tayuya- _san_! Aku tak peduli jika ada murid yang membenciku, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk terus mengajarinya sampai bisa!" tegas Naruto. Tangannya memegang bahu Tayuya untuk menghentikan aksi salah satu muridnya itu.

Tayuya menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang hinggap di pundaknya. Sebelum berbalik, ia menatap sosok Sakura dengan pandangan tajam nan menusuk. Ia lalu melangkah ke kursinya tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Bisa ia lihat seluruh pasang mata di dalam kelas sedang memandanginya. "Sudah! Jangan ada yang bahas hal ini lagi! Siapkan pelajaran yang selanjutnya!" seru Naruto sukses membuat seluruh murid menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk jam berikutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan pada Sakura yang masih terlihat tenang meskipun telah diteriaki oleh Tayuya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura tetap bergeming di posisinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto berbalik, ia melangkah ke arah pintu kelas, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

xxx

"Sakura, kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Ino yang sebelumnya melangkah santai bersama Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang." Sakura menggenggam tali tasnya kuat-kuat ketika menjawabnya.

"Harusnya kau datang ke kelas tambahan bahasa inggris, 'kan?" kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar malas.

Sakura melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku tidak mau datang ke sana."

" _Mendokusei_ , ini kan demi nilai bahasa inggrismu, Sakura. Sekolah ini benar-benar sangat mengharapkan dirimu." Ino menghela napas panjang.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Ino. "Kau melarangku berkata seperti itu, kenapa sekarang kau mengatakannya?" tanyanya pada Ino.

"Karena situasinya memang merepotkan, Shikamaru." Ino memutar bola matanya. Lalu, ia kembali menatap sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau pasti bisa lepas dari jadwal tambahan bahasa inggris ini!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura, berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Yahh, kau bisa bebas setelah menadapat nilai yang baik di ujian bahasa inggrismu." Shikamaru melanjutkan setelah ia menguap lebar.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura nampak terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia mendesah keras. "Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Kalian hati-hati di jalan." Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Ino dan Shikamaru, lalu berbalik pergi.

" _Ganbatte_ , Sakura!" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah melihat punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh, Ino menurunkan tangannya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Shikamaru. "Yuk! Pulang!" Ino menarik pelan Shikamaru.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu hanya mampu memutar bola mata. " _Mendokusei_ ~"

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar keluhan Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau mau jadian denganku kalau kau selalu menganggapku merepotkan?"

Shikamaru menelengkan kepalanya –tampak berpikir sesuatu. "Karena hatiku memilih perempuan merepotkan sepertimu," jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman tipis menghampiri bibir tipis milik Ino. Kedua pipi putih itu memerah sesaat. "Aku juga tak menyangka hatiku ini malah memilih pria malas sepertimu."

xxx

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat dan kepala tertunduk. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah terlalu malas untuk ikut jadwal tambahan bahasa inggris. Parahnya lagi, ia hanya ditemani seorang guru super narsis yang paling dibencinya.

"Selamat sore, nona jenius!"

"Ah, kau mau ke kelas tambahan bahasa inggris, ya?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti kala sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengarnya, keningnya bertaut dalam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk, dan bisa ia lihat dengan jelas ada lima teman sekelasnya sedang bersandar di dinding koridor yang sepi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

 _Ini masalah_. Sakura kembali melangkah. Kali ini ia memperlebar langkahnya untuk melewati lima orang di depannya ini. Namun, baru saja dirinya melewati satu orang, kedua lengannya langsung ditarik dengan paksa.

"Apa-apaan kalian?!" Sakura menatap kelima orang itu bergantian dengan tatapan tajam.

Tayuya, teman sekelasnya yang membentaknya sewaktu di kelas tadi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh helaian merah muda milik Sakura yang panjangnya hanya mencapai bahu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang ingin kami lakukan?" Tayuya menyeringai lebar. Ia menarik tangannya dari helaian rambut Sakura, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku. Aku harus hadir di kelas tambahan sekarang juga." Sakura menatap mata Tayuya dalam-dalam.

Kali ini seorang gadis berambut ungu langsung mendekati diri Sakura. Ia berdiri di samping Tayuya. Tangannya yang bebas menepuk bahu Sakura, lalu mencengkeramnya erat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. "Kau benar-benar wanita menyebalkan!" bisiknya penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah, Konan- _san_? Kurasa kalian yang menyebalkan karena telah menghalangi jalanku." Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Ka-kau! Benar-benar!" Tayuya nyaris saja melayangkan telapak tangannya ke arah pipi Sakura jika ia tak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi. "Lebih baik bawa dia ke gudang!"

Saat itu pula dua orang yang menahan lengan Sakura menyeret gadis itu dengan paksa. Sakura ingin menolaknya, tapi lengannya yang dipegang kuat-kuat membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Percuma, tak ada kemungkinan menang jika lima orang melawan satu orang. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya pasrah.

Brak!

Seorang wanita berkulit coklat dengan rambut silver langsung mendorong punggung Sakura ketika pintu gudang dibuka lebar, membuat gadis musim semi itu terjatuh membentur meja-meja yang tak terpakai.

Sakura meringis ketika tubuhnya membentur meja-meja itu. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya menatap pintu gudang yang telah ditutup rapat-rapat oleh mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin keluar?" tanya sosok yang telah mendorong Sakura tadi dengan seringaian lebar.

Sakura membalasnya dengan seringaian tak kalah lebar. "Tentu saja aku ingin keluar, Mabui- _san_. Sayangnya kalian yang sangat mengidolakanku pasti melarangku untuk pergi."

Mabui tampak menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Karena kita sudah di sini, kau bebas untuk menyiksanya, Mabui."

Mabui melirik ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Tanpa kau suruh aku akan melakukannya, Haku." Mabui mendengus dan mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau harus gantian denganku, Mabui." Kali ini sosok lain dengan rambut coklat panjang mulai membuka suara.

"Tenang. Sebelum nona jenius ini pingsan, kita bisa menyiksanya bergantian, Sachiya."

Sakura mundur satu langkah ketika Mabui mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdegup keras sedari tadi. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika tubuhnya membentur meja di belakangnya. Detik itu juga, sebelah kaki Mabui terangkat dan dengan kuat menendang lutut kirinya.

Sakura terjatuh. Matanya terpejam ketika rasa sakit melanda kakinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan teriakannya.

"Haha. Aku masih menendangnya dengan pelan. Karena kaki itu belum patah!"

"Tendangan anak dari klub karate memang luar biasa keras." Konan tertawa kecil sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sakura terus memegangi lututnya yang masih nyeri. Kali ini, Tayuya mendekati dirinya. Gadis berambut merah itu menjongkokkan dirinya tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan ditahan. Kau boleh menangis." Tayuya tersenyum sinis. Tangannya menepuk kepala Sakura, lalu menelusuri helaian rambut itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan lirih –menahan sakit.

"Karena kau terlalu menyebalkan! Terutama sifatmu yang terus merendahkan Naruto- _sensei_!" kali ini Sachiya melangkah maju. Ia menjawab dengan keras, seakan menahan amarah yang terpendam. "Terlebih, kenapa _sensei_ sangat memperhatikan dirimu?!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatapnya intens. "Ternyata begitu," ujarnya masih dengan tawa kecil. "Apa yang telah dilakukan _sensei_ menyebalkan itu pada kalian semua?"

"Kau!"

Sakura kembali meringis ketika rambutnya ditarik dengan kuat oleh tangan Tayuya yang sedari tadi masih di puncak kepalanya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Hanya karena guru itu dirinya harus menjadi korban penindasan.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin dia berteriak. Kalian semua boleh melakukan apapun padanya." Saat itu Tayuya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari helaian rambut Sakura dengan kasar.

xxx

Naruto mengetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja dengan gerakan cepat. Iris _sapphire_ -nya pun tak lepas dari arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendesah keras. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan mendecak kesal.

"Ini sudah lewat dari setengah jam! Kenapa anak itu belum datang juga?! Apa dia melarikan diri dari jadwal?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak mungkin! Sakura Haruno adalah murid teladan. Meskipun dia tidak menyukai pelajaran bahasa inggris, dia pasti akan tetap datang!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kenapa dia terlambat?"

Naruto memejamkan mata, kedua alisnya bertaut dalam, dan keningnya berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama, mata itu terbuka lebar. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Jangan-jangan... dia mulai terpesona dengan ketampananku?! Jadi, dia tak berani menemuiku sendirian!" Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, itu masuk akal!" Oke, Naruto mulai berpikir narsis.

Tak lama, Naruto kembali menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin! Sakura itu amat sangat tidak menyukaiku." Naruto kembali berpikir. Selang beberapa menit, ia menghela napas, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas. "Mungkin aku harus mencarinya."

.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Cukup kurang kerjaan baginya untuk mengelilingi area sekolah hanya untuk mencari satu muridnya itu. Ia bahkan sempat menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu pada murid-murid yang sedang klub. Namun, semua yang ia tanya menjawab hal yang sama.

" _Haruno-san belum pulang, aku sempat melihatnya tadi."_

Merasa lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang guru. Ia melangkah santai. Sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya menggema ketika ia melangkah di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, hingga suara gaduh mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di persimpangan koridor. Ia menoleh pada jalan koridor yang ada di ujung sana. Setahunya, ruangan di ujung sana hanya ada gudang. Jadi, seharusnya tak ada murid yang membuat kegaduhan di dalam gudang.

'Mungkin petugas sedang membersihkannya,' pikir Naruto dan ingin melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga sebuah suara teriakan menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Teriakan wanita, suara kegaduhan, terlebih di gudang yang tak pernah dikunjungi para murid.

" _Ijime_ [penindasan]!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah gudang.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu gudang, dengan cepat tangan itu membuka pintu dengan keras. Saat itulah kedua matanya membelalak. Muridnya yang sedari ia tunggu kini terkulai di atas lantai, beberapa bagian tubuhnya membiru, bibirnya berdarah dan linangan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Naruto menatap tajam orang-orang yang berada dalam gudang itu. "Kalian!"

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

AN : Chapter 1 dipublish 2 Agustus 2015... ini udah jadi apaan? Jamur? Lumut? Debu? Sampah? Atau bangkai? Silahkan dipilih. XD #plak

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Semoga masih inget karena chapter duanya baru diupdate setelah sekian lama (sekali).

Segala kesan, pesan, sanggahan dan kritikan yang membangung akan diterima dengan lapang dada (?) :3

See You in Next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black or Red**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC(banget), typo, miss typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

 **.**

Sakura terus menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika berbagai pukulan, tendangan, dan tarikkan rambut ia dapatkan. Sakura sampai tak sadar jika bibirnya telah mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitannya yang terlalu keras. Ia tidak mau berteriak karena dengan berteriak orang-orang di hadapannya ini akan puas. Meskipun begitu, Sakura berharap ada yang datang menolongnya. Siapapun orangnya. _Tolong, tolong selamatkan aku_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Tayuya menampar pipi putih milik Sakura dengan keras.

"Berteriaklah seperti orang kesakitan! Aku tidak akan puas sebelum kau berteriak!" Sachiya menarik rambut Sakura, lalu melepasnya dengan kasar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Matanya makin memanas. Astaga, Tuhan... ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Air mata yang Sakura tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah tanpa bisa dicegah. Butiran likuid itu meluncur dengan mulus melalui pipinya.

Haku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh? Tangannya terkepal? Kau mau membalas?" katanya sambil menatap Sakura tajam dan senyuman licik.

"Bagus! Tapi, kurasa kau tidak akan mampu melawan kami." Kali ini Konan mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura.

Mabui menyeringai lebar. "Semoga kali ini kau berteriak keras." Detik itu Mabui langsung menginjak pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dengan keras.

"Arrrghhh!"

Kala Sakura berteriak, kelima orang itu tertawa keras. Mereka tertawa ketika Sakura semakin banyak menjatuhkan air mata. Siswi jenius yang selalu terlihat angkuh itu tampak tak berdaya, membuat kelimanya tertawa puas.

Tangan kanan Sakura mendadak gemetar. Rasa sakit yang menyerang pergelangannya sukses membuatnya berteriak keras. Sakit. Sakura merasa tangannya patah saat ini. Tolong. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Brak!

Suara debaman pintu yang dibuka dengan keras mengejutkan mereka. Ketika mereka menoleh, kelima orang yang tertawa keras langsung menghentikan tawanya. Mata mereka melebar saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di mulut pintu sedang menatap mereka tajam.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika seseorang datang menolongnya. Sekalipun orang yang datang itu adalah orang yang paling dibencinya. Sakura menundukkan kepala, seulas senyum tipis menghampiri bibirnya yang masih berdarah. Haruskah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu? Entahlah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Teriakkan Naruto yang keras membuat seisi ruangan terkejut –termasuk Sakura. Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan sekuat tenaga mendudukkan dirinya agar dapat melihat kejadian di depannya dengan jelas. Saat itu pula _emerald_ Sakura melebar saat retinanya menangkap raut wajah Naruto yang mengeras.

Mata yang biasanya tampak berkilau itu terlihat berkilat tajam dengan alis yang bertaut dalam. Bibir yang selalu mengulas cengiran lebar kini melukiskan kemarahannya. Belum lagi kedua tangan lelaki itu terkepal erat. Sakura tak berkedip. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto marah.

Lalu Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kelima temannya itu. Mereka semua tampak tegang. Sangking takutnya, mereka semuanya menundukkan kepala, mungkin tak berani menatap mata biru yang terlihat tajam itu. Jujur, Sakura juga takut untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lebih pelan, berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap.

"Kami hanya memberikan pelajaran karena dia selalu membantah _sensei_!" jawab Tayuya cepat sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto mendecak. Ia menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan melangkah masuk mendekati mereka. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan muridnya itu hingga melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Itu urusanku dengan Haruno- _san_ ," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. "Kapan aku meminta kalian untuk ikut campur?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Naruto menatap kelima muridnya satu-satu, menanti sebuah jawaban dari mereka. Namun, mereka semua tetap bergeming di tempat. Bahkan Tayuya kembali menundukkan kepala ketika Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Kulaporkan kalian ke kepala sekolah."

Seketika tubuh kelima siswi itu menegang, mereka mengangkat kepala dan berujar bersamaan, "Jangan!"

"Kalian sangat tahu kan kalau _ijime_ ini bisa mengancam jiwa? Terlebih penindasan di Jepang sungguh luar biasa banyak. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata aku memiliki murid seperti kalian."

"Ka-kami minta maaf," kata Mabui sambil menundukkan kepala.

Naruto mendengus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura dan menjongkokkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Kalian meminta maaf ke orang yang salah," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh. Ia menatap Sakura yang terluka disana-sini dengan tatapan lembut. "Ayo pergi ke Rumah Sakit." Naruto memajukan dirinya –berniat mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Sakura menolak dan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Sakura menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri, namun ia meringis sakit ketika pergelangan tangannya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Lihat, _sensei_! Dia tidak tahu terima kasih, 'kan?!"

Naruto langsung kembali menyipitkan matanya ke arah Tayuya yang mulai maju dan menujuk Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Namun, mata Naruto yang menyipit tajam sukses membuat Tayuya kembali terdiam.

"Kali ini kalian boleh pulang. Temui aku besok pagi di ruang guru. Mengerti?"

Tak ada suara yang menjawab. Mereka hanya mengangguk pelan dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih bergeming di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Naruto tak yakin.

Sakura memutar bola mata, lalu mulai mengambil langkah. "Tentu saja bi~" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura nyaris terjatuh kalau Naruto tak menahan tubuhnya.

 _Sial_. Sakura mengumpat kesal ketika kakinya yang sempat ditendang kembali nyeri. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa wajahnya mendadak panas. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia malu karena mau terjatuh atau karena tangan kekar Naruto yang menahan dirinya agar tidak membentur lantai.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang hinggap di bahunya.

Naruto tertawa datar. "Kau ini keras kepala, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Beberapa bagian tubuhmu sudah membiru, bisakah kau tidak menolak bantuanku?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang benar, pukulan mereka membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar, terutama pergelangan tangan kanannya yang mungkin saja patah karena diinjak oleh seseorang dari klub karate. Sakura menunduk, memerhatikan kakinya yang entah mengapa terlihat gemetar.

Naruto menghela napas sesaat, ia menjongkokkan dirinya dengan punggung menghadap Sakura. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Naik ke punggungku, kali ini jangan menolak," kata Naruto. "Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Sekolah sudah sepi," lanjut Naruto ketika melihat Sakura melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

Akhirnya Sakura menurut. Ia mulai menaiki punggung Naruto, mengalungkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu. Astaga, apa-apaan ini? Sakura tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya malah mengikuti kata-kata lelaki itu. Sakura sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya ketika Naruto bangkit dan memegangi kakinya agar tak jatuh.

.

Sekolah memang sudah sepi. Sakura menghela napas lega karena orang-orang sudah pulang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan jika melihat dirinya digendong oleh Naruto- _sensei_.

Sakura meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Penindasan tadi sukses membuat energinya terkuras habis karena menahan rasa sakit. Alih-alih meletakkan dagu di bahu Naruto, ia jadi bisa mencium dengan jelas parfum yang Naruto kenakan.

 _Bau jeruk. Apa dia suka aroma jeruk?_

xxx

Sakura menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dibebat gips. Ternyata dugaannya tidak salah kalau tangannya ini patah. Luka lainnya hanya memar biasa dan akan sembuh dengan mengompresnya. Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak akan bisa menulis kalau tangan kanannya seperti ini.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang mengurus administrasi, sedangkan ia disuruh duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu. Ia menatap punggung itu lama. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Naruto tak datang saat itu. Sakura juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus berjalan kalau tidak ada Naruto yang menggendongnya. Mungkin, ia harus berterima kasih pada guru bahasa inggris itu. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ya, ia harus berterima kasih.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak saat melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia refleks membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya yang sudah terluka itu. Niat untuk berterima kasih malah jadi keangkuhannya. Lidahnya mendadak tak berfungsi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Bibirmu bisa tambah sobek jika kau menggigitnya seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan gigitannya pada bibir ketika rasa perih kembali menyerang bibir tipisnya. Sakura hanya mampu menatap lantai putih yang dipijaknya. Ia tak cukup berani menatap Naruto, apalagi mengajak lelaki itu bicara. Rasanya Sakura ingin menarik rambutnya frustasi karena mulutnya tak mau mengeluarkan ucapan terima kasih untuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya yang khas. Lalu lelaki itu mengangkat bahu sesaat. "Yah, setidaknya tidak perlu kau katakan hari ini."

Tepat saat itu, ponsel milik Naruto berdering. Sebelah tangan Naruto merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, lalu menghela napas sesaat. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto langsung menekan tombol _reject_ untuk menolak panggilan itu.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang mengabaikan sebuah telepon membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, apa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Oke, gurunya ini mulai menggoda dirinya. Sakura tak menjawab dan mengabaikan Naruto. Hingga dering ponsel yang sama kembali menarik perhatiannya –lagi. Naruto kembali me _reject_ panggilan itu, lalu mengeluarkan baterai ponsel itu dari tempatnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku.

"Yang jelas, orang yang menelponku ini adalah pengganggu," kata Naruto.

"Oh."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Kau pasti tidak mau kugendong, jadi pegang tanganku saja."

Sakura meraih tangan itu dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia dan Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Pegangan tangan Sakura pada lengan Naruto mengerat ketika kakinya kembali berdenyut sakit –membuatnya tak sengaja mengerang kecil.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura lekat.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku masih bisa jalan."

Naruto mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan langkahnya pelan-pelan sambil menuntun Sakura.

xxx

Naruto menatap bangunan bertingkat enam lantai di depannya. Sekarang ia tahu, bangunan berwarna krim itu adalah apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal. Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh. Gadis itu melangkah terpincang-pincang.

"Kau serius tidak mau diantar sampai tempatmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tinggal di lantai 3. Lagipula ada lift," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi seharusnya aku bertemu dengan orangtuamu untuk memberi penjelasan."

"Tidak perlu." Sakura berucap datar, lalu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya saat Sakura telah masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Naruto tak langsung pergi dari sana. Ia lebih memilih duduk di jok mobil, merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Naruto kembali memasukkan baterainya dan mengaktifkan ponselnya. Saat itu pula puluhan email masuk ke dalam kotak pesannya.

Baru saja mengaktifkan ponsel, dering telepon masuk langsung berbunyi. Naruto mendecak kesal melihat nama yang tertera dalam layar. Dengan kesal, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyerah menelponku, hah? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku! Kau yang keras kepala karena terus memerintahku. Terserah. Aku tak mau pulang. Sebaiknya kau tidak menelponku lagi."

Naruto langsung memutus sambungan sepihak. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi dari sana.

xxx

"Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" jerit Ino ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang lebam sana-sini.

Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi. Ia mendesah lelah. Berjalan kaki dengan kondisi kaki yang masih sakit membuatnya sulit berjalan dengan cepat. Alhasil, ia hampir saja terlambat. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja izin sakit, tapi ia tidak ingin ketinggalan mata pelajaran –walaupun ia bisa saja mengejar ketertinggalan itu. Terlebih, ia tidak suka di rumah.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura memberikan isyarat pada Ino untuk lebih mendekat. Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ino, lalu berbisik pelan, "kemarin aku ditindas oleh Tayuya dan teman-temannya."

Mata Ino melebar setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Ia langsung berdiri tegak. Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tayuya yang sedang terduduk manis di kursinya yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh darinya. Ino merasa hatinya panas saat melihat Tayuya yang bersikap biasa saja sedangkan sahabatnya terluka sana-sini. Ino mengepalkan tangannya, baru saja ia ingin melesat ke arah Tayuya, tapi sebuah genggaman erat pada lengannya menghentikan niatnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal tak berguna," kata Sakura masih menggenggam lengan Ino dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Kau tak perlu marah."

Sakura baru melepaskan tangan Ino ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menghela napas panjang. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura. "Ino, apa kau mau ke rumahku hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Tentu. Kau hutang penjelasan padaku."

Srak!

Suara pintu bergeser menarik perhatian seluruh pasang mata seisi kelas. Tampak sosok Naruto sedang berdiri di sana, membuat para murid lainnya berceloteh bingung karena jam pertama hari ini bukanlah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Haruno- _san_!" Iris biru itu menatap Sakura. "Istirahat nanti, temui aku di perpustakaan," lanjut Naruto cepat sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

"Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Naruto- _sensei_?" tanya Ino dengan alis terangkat.

"Asal kau tahu, yang menolongku kemarin itu dia," balas Sakura sambil berpaling ke arah lain.

Sakura menautkan alisnya karena tak mendapat respon dari Ino. Ia pikir Ino akan berteriak kegirangan dan mulai menggodanya. Merasa penasaran, Sakura menoleh perlahan ke arah Ino. Saat itu pula Sakura sedikit memundurkan kursinya saat melihat reaksi wajah Ino yang tampak berseri. Kenyataannya lebih menyeramkan daripada pemikirannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?! Naruto- _sensei_ benar-benar baik, 'kan? Setelah ini kau pasti menyukainya!" pekik Ino girang. "Ah, aku akan mendengar dongeng yang indah di rumahmu!"

"Kau ini malah bicara sembarangan," balas Sakura datar dan mulai mengabaikan ocehan Ino.

xxx

Sakura tak tahu mengapa guru Bahasa Inggris ini mengajak dirinya ke perpustakaan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang ada di sudut ruangan –tempat paling cocok untuk mengobrol di perpustakaan. Buku Bahasa Inggris yang ada di hadapan mereka sama sekali tak digunakan, membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Naruto- _sensei_ , sebenarnya kenapa kau~"

"Maaf."

"Hah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat Naruto memotong kalimatnya dengan kata 'maaf'. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gurunya ini meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau di _bully_ pasti karena aku," kata Naruto mulai menjelaskan kata 'maaf'-nya. Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Kau yang sangat membenciku pasti makin membenciku. Padahal aku ingin disukai semua murid-muridku."

Sakura memandang kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. " _Sensei_ tak perlu minta maaf," balas Sakura pelan.

"Jadi, apa ini artinya kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. "Siapa bilang? Aku membencimu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau malah cinta padaku." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandang Naruto tajam. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Jadi, kau hanya mau tebar pesona, ya?! Maaf, pesonamu sama sekali tak menarik minat!"

Naruto terbahak sesaat melihat reaksi Sakura. jika ia tak ingat sedang di perpustakaan, mungkin ia ingin tertawa lama-lama. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan sebuah _earphone_ putih di atas meja. "Dan juga ini," lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mp3 berwarna merah pada Sakura.

"Karena kau sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin mengadakan kelas tambahan sampai kau sembuh. Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau melatih _listening_ -mu dengan mendengar berbagai percakapan di mp3 itu. Paham?" jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengambil dua benda itu. Memandangnya sesaat sebelum menyimpannya ke dalam saku. "Baiklah."

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," kata Naruto ketika Sakura berbalik –hendak pergi dari sana. "Kupastikan mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Naruto, Sakura mengangguk sesaat, lalu pergi dari sana.

xxx

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang empuk. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, lalu mata birunya menatap pria paruh baya berambut putih di hadapannya. Posisi duduk mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja coklat di depannya, membuat mereka saling melempar pandangan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Naruto, sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Seakan-akan ia sedang meremehkan pria tua di depannya.

Lelaki dengan pin nama 'Jiraiya' yang terpasang di jas hitam yang dikenakannya menautkan alis. Kedua tangannya yang bebas meraih selembar kertas tak terpakai, meremasnya hingga menjadi bola, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghindari lemparan itu. Ia lalu menatap Jiraiya. "A-apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanya Naruto memandang Jiraiya horor.

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan pada Kakekmu sendiri? Terlebih aku sedang dalam jabatan Kepala Sekolah di sini." Jiraiya mendecih pelan.

Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jiraiya adalah kakeknya, sekaligus pemilik sekolah Tokyo High School dan Konoha High School. Hanya saja, Jiraiya lebih memilih untuk mengurus sekolah yang di Tokyo dan menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah di sini daripada di Konoha. Meskipun begitu, Jiraiya adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab. Di waktu senggangnya, sering kali ia mampir untuk melihat keadaan Kohona High School yang jabatan Kepala Sekolah di sana dipegang oleh orang kepercayaannya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hei, kau tidak mengangkat telepon Ibumu, ya?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menyandarkan punggung rentanya pada kursi.

Naruto terdiam. Senyuman yang sebelumnya ia sunggingkan lenyap ketika Jiraiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dengan tatapan datar. "Jadi, kau memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?"

"Kau membuat Ibumu khawatir," kata Jiraiya masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Padahal aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu mengajar di sekolah ini dan harus memindahkan Sasuke ke Konoha High School, tapi seharusnya kau tidak seperti itu pada Ibumu."

Naruto menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kasar. "Aku hanya ingin bebas, _Jii-san_! Kalau aku mengangkat teleponnya, dia pasti akan menyuruhku pulang ke Amerika."

Jiraiya ikut menghela napas lelah. Percuma saja jika Kushina menyuruhnya untuk membujuk Naruto pulang. Cucunya ini pasti tidak mau pulang. Semua keturunannya itu keras kepala.

Naruto kembali mendecak pelan. "Semalam juga Menma menelponku! Dan... kenapa dia berpihak pada _Kaa-san_?"

"Kushina itu hanya mau kau bahagia dengan pilihannya. Makanya dia ingin menjodohkanmu."

Naruto menarik surai pirangnya frustasi. "Justru aku tidak akan bahagia kalau dia melakukan itu padaku. Aku sudah lelah melakukan semua perintahnya untuk mengencani wanita pilihannya. Lagipula kenapa harus terburu-buru? Aku masih 21 tahun!"

"Kalau kau ingin bebas dari perjodohan itu, kau harus membawa seorang wanita ke Amerika, tunjukkan pada Kushina, lalu kau bisa bebas. Bagaimana?" Jiraiya memberikan sebuah usul.

"Justru alasanku ke Jepang ingin melakukan itu! Mencari wanita yang kusukai, lalu membawanya ke hadapan _Kaa-san_. Tapi, seseorang yang menarik perhatianku itu membenciku."

Jiraiya tertawa keras. "Bagus kalau begitu! Itulah awal mula sebuah hubungan. Kau tahu? Dulu aku dan Tsunade itu saling membenci, tapi akhirnya kami menikah dan langgeng sampai sekarang. Semangat!" Jiraiya menegakkan punggungnya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan semangat muda pada cucunya itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan tertawa datar. "Aku sudah tahu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi karena jam istirahat telah usai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Perjodohan. Ia sungguh membenci hal itu. Zaman telah berubah, tapi kenapa pemikiran Ibunya malah ke belakang? Naruto harap ia bisa lepas dari perjodohan itu.

"Haruno Sakura," gumam Naruto sepelan mungkin. Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas ketika membayangkan gadis musim semi itu. "Kalau sekarang kau memberiku warna hitam, kau pasti akan memberikan warna merah padaku."

 _Ya, suatu hari nanti. Itu pasti!_

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

 **AN** : Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa update minggu ini :D. Rasanya terharu karena masih ada yang inget judul fic ini dan berminat untuk membacanya lagi. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk _readers_ - _san_ yang sudah membaca dan repot-repot meninggalkan review, favorite, dan follow. _Hontou ni arigatou_ ~

Chapter 4 mungkin agak lama update. Maklum, udah mulai ujian praktek dan akhir bulan ini udah mulai UAS :'). Mohon doanya juga... tanggal 11 Mei 2016 nanti, saya mau lomba Akuntasi. :'D

 **See You in Next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** **by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black or Red**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC(banget), typo, miss typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

 **.**

Bagi Naruto, sosok Sakura Haruno memiliki daya tarik yang kuat. Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo High School enam bulan lalu, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah rambut musim semi itu. Kedua, iris emeraldnya. Dan yang ketiga, wanita muda itu sulit untuk didekati.

Naruto merasa penasaran. Bagaimana sikap Sakura kalau ia berhasil mendekati gadis itu? Apa Sakura Haruno bisa bersikap manis? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sial, sosok Sakura sangat membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa tinggal di Jepang membuatmu gila?"

Lamunan Naruto hancur seketika ketika sebuah suara tak asing masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya. Langkahnya terhenti. Dari jarak dua meter, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang memiliki paras sama dengannya sedang bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya dengan sebuah koper hitam.

"Oh, jadi setelah menyerah menghubungiku, kau langsung ke apartemenku, Menma?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan mendekati pintu apartemennya.

Menma mundur selangkah, membiarkan Naruto membukakan pintu. "Aku bukannya menyerah. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti tidak akan pernah mau mengangkat teleponku lagi setelah itu."

Naruto memutar kenop pintu. "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk langsung menemuiku?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu.

"Tepat sekali! Tidak mungkin aku bicara dengan adikku yang keras kepala melalui ponsel, kan?" Menma meraih kopernya dan menariknya.

"Eits! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto menahan tubuh Menma yang hendak masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Menma memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja mau masuk! Aku mau tidur! Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya penerbangan dari Amerika ke Jepang? Belum lagi aku harus menunggumu di sini selama berjam-jam."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. " _So_?"

Menma menghela napas. " _So, let me in and I'm going to sleep right now_!" tanpa menunggu izin Naruto, Menma membuka pintu apartemen Naruto lebih lebar dan masuk bersama kopernya.

Naruto menatap punggung Menma dari mulut pintu. Bisa-bisanya saudaranya itu masuk seenaknya. "Dasar sialan!" maki Naruto sambil menutup pintu apartemen dan menyusul Menma masuk. Belum reda kemarahannya, sosok Menma yang sekarang merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya membuat Naruto kembali naik darah. Ia meraih kerah baju yang dikenakan Menma dan menariknya. "Hei, masih ada kamar di sebelah! Jangan tidur di kamarku!"

" _Mendokusei_ , aku malas merapikan tempat tidurnya," balas Menma dengan mata terpejam dan sama sekali tak memedulikan saudara kembarnya yang murka.

"Hah? Kau tinggal memasang kasurnya dengan seprai! Apa susahnya?!"

"Itu merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu jangan tidur di sini! Tidur di sofa luar saja!"

Dan kali ini Menma tidak merespon. Sepertinya saudara kembar yang lebih tua tujuh menit darinya itu sudah terlelap. Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Menma tidur di atas kasurnya. Yah, mungkin sebaiknya ia tidur di kamar sebelah. Untung saja ia menyewa apartemen besar dengan dua kamar sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Jadi, ia tidak perlu tidur di sofa saat kamarnya dikuasai orang lain seperti saat ini.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamar lainnya. Namun suara ponsel yang berdenting dua kali membuat langkahnya terhenti. Naruto menoleh ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Sepertinya Menma langsung meletakan ponselnya begitu saja saat ia masuk tadi.

Naruto meraih ponsel itu dan menadapati sebuah pesan.

 **From : Sara Akazawa**

 **To : Menma Namikaze**

 **Kau sudah sampai? Tolong kabari aku kalau kau sudah bertemu Naruto.**

Naruto kembali menekan tombol _home_ pada ponsel itu. Lalu Naruto menatap sendu layar ponsel Menma yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mau menikahi wanita yang disukai saudaraku sendiri? Sedangkan aku sama sekali tak menyukainya."

Naruto kembali meletakan ponsel Menma di tempat semula dan ia kembali menuju kamar. Sepertinya besok ia dan Menma akan melakukan perdebatan panjang mengenai wanita bernama Sara Akazawa itu.

xxx

"Jadi, aku minta kau pulang bersamaku ke Amerika sekarang juga!" seru Menma sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Eh? Kau kan baru sampai di Jepang kemarin dan sekarang kau mau ke Amerika lagi? Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto sebelum menyesap sup miso di mangkuk kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu minggu depan." Menma kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Menma, bukannya kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto ketika sup di mangkuknya tandas.

Menma menghentikan kegiatannya, ia terdiam cukup lama, lalu meletakkan sumpitnya. "Tapi, dia menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Menma menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kau tahu? Ini pilihan yang sulit. Tapi, aku sudah menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Aku akan turut bahagia kalau dia bahagia."

Naruto tahu, kalimat terakhir yang Menma ucapkan itu amatlah berat untuknya. Entah sesesak apa rasanya melihat wanita yang kaucintai ternyata mencintai saudaramu yang lain. Karena itu, Naruto memilih lari.

"Dan kau tidak memikirkan kebagaianku?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Menma yang duduk di seberangnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia kalau aku tidak mencintai wanita yang akan kunikahi? Bagaimana caranya aku bahagia kalau wanita yang kunikahi adalah wanita yang dicintai saudaraku sendiri?"

Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan giginya saling beradu kuat.

"Menma, kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sekarang aku menyerah," lirih Menma.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyerah? Dasar pengecut."

Menma mendecak. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku menyerah?! Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, hanya kau saja yang selalu dia pikirkan! Hanya kau yang dia bicarakan! Lama-lama aku muak mendengarnya!"

Kedua iris Naruto sedikit melebar. Ia tak menyangka Menma berbicara dengan suara tinggi padanya. Naruto menatap Menma yang tertunduk dan tersenyum tipis. "Hei, Menma," panggilnya sukses membuat Menma mengangkat kepala. "Apa kau benci padaku?"

Menma terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. "A-aku..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduk. Naruto merapikan alat-alat makannya dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

xxx

Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika netranya menangkap surai merah muda yang dikenalinya sedang berjalan di trotoar dari balik kaca mobilnya. Naruto sedikit menepikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca ketika bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Naruto- _sensei_?"

"Bagaimana kalau berangkat denganku?"

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Naruto yang duduk di kursi kemudi di sampingnya. Sakura melirik Naruto. "Apa hari ini _sensei_ terlambat? Biasanya kau sudah di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, kan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura sesaat, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau tahu?"

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Tidak."

Naruto tertawa kecil—meskipun dalam hati ia tertawa keras—lucu sekali murid didiknya ini. Apa ini yang namanya _tsundere_? Apa yang diungkapkannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan. "Ada sedikit masalah saat di rumah," kata Naruto.

Kepala Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto dan ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa sekarang kau memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku yakin, kau pasti mau tahu." Lalu Naruto tertawa keras dan membuat gadis di sampingnya itu mendengus kesal.

xxx

Dua jam berlalu begitu saja dan Menma sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di sini. Menyebalkan sekali karena ia tak memiliki kegiatan. Menma bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja hitam dan _jeans_. Berhubung ia sedang di Jepang, ia ingin jalan-jalan dulu.

Baru saja ingin mengantungi ponsel ke dalam saku celana, ponsel itu bergetar bersamaan dengan nada dering berbunyi. Menma membaca nama 'Sara Akazawa' di layar ponselnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kenapa kau menelepon? Di sana masih malam, 'kan?" sahut Menma sebelum orang yang meneleponnya sempat berkata 'halo'.

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau sudah bertemu Naruto?"_

Menma tersenyum pahit. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Mudah sekali menemukan tempat tinggalnya."

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah. Apa dia mau kembali? Aku dan Bibi Kushina sudah membahas banyak hal."_

Kali ini Menma terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa hingga suara Sara yang memanggilnya membuat dirinya tersadar. "Oh, soal itu. Yah, Naruto masih belum mau kembali ke Amerika," jawab Menma seadanya dan membuat orang di seberang sana terdiam cukup lama. Wajah sedih Sara terbayang dalam benak Menma, cepat-cepat ia kembali berujar, "kau tenang saja. Kalau dia tidak mau pulang, akan kuseret dia."

Kali ini Sara tertawa. _"Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkanmu, Menma-kun."_

Menma tersenyum perih. "Serahkan padaku. Tunggu saja di sana."

Lalu sambungan terputus dan Menma mendesah keras. Sial! Kenapa ia lemah sekali jika berhadapan dengan Sara? Sara terlalu mencintai Naruto dan ia tidak tega melihat Sara menangis jika wanita itu tahu bahwa Naruto tak mencintainya.

"Cinta benar-benar membuatku pusing," gumam Menma sambil mengantongi ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sebelum mengambil langkah menuju pintu apartemen. Ia benar-benar butuh _refreshing_ saat ini.

xxx

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sakura masih berkutat dengan buku bahasa inggris di tangannya. Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah ia menunggu Naruto di kelasnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang dengan Ino? Untunglah Ino punya Shikamaru yang selalu bersamanya.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Suara yang amat Sakura kenali membuatnya tersentak. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menghampirinya dengan tangan kosong tanpa membawa buku apapun.

"Tidak juga," sahut Sakura seadanya. "Kita belajar apa hari ini?"

"Bagaimana kondisi kakimu?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura dan lebih memilih mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Sudah lebih baik. Lagipula ini kan sudah seminggu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita libur?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Apa artinya sekarang aku boleh pulang?"

"Tidak. Kau belum boleh pulang dulu." Naruto menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa yang diinginkan guru bahasa inggrisnya ini? Sakura tidak bisa mengerti keinginan terselubung Naruto. "Lalu, aku harus apa?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan."

Permintaan Naruto sukses membuat kedua iris hijau Sakura melebar. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, sedangkan kedua tangannya kini tanpa sadar saling meremas. "Aku adalah muridmu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu, lalu kau bisa ganti baju. Setelah itu kita keluar bersama." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam. Apa gadis di depannya ini tidak mau menemaninya keluar? Jerit Naruto dalam hati. "Kumohon, temani aku, ya?"

Pada akhirnya Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Dan setelah itu Naruto melompat kegirangan. Namun cukup membuat sudut bibir Sakura sedikit tertarik ke atas.

xxx

Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sakura. Apartemen tempat tinggal anak didiknya ini cukup luas. Besarnya hampir sebesar apartemen miliknya. Naruto menatap sekeliling di ruang tamu, sedangkan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Lalu atensi Naruto terhenti pada satu objek yang tergantung di dinding putih itu. Sebuah bingkai besar yang di dalamnya berisi foto Sakura ditemani oleh sepasang suami-istri. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum melihat senyum lebar Sakura di figura itu.

Naruto kembali melihat-lihat foto yang ada, baik yang tergantung maupun yang diletakkan di atas meja perabot. Foto Sakura yang mengenakan seragam TK, SD, hingga SMP. Semua foto itu menampakkan sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yan kaulakukan, _Sensei_?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang memakai kemeja biru muda berlengan pendek dengan rok putih lima senti di atas lutut. Naruto merasa wajahnya menghangat.

" _Sensei_?" panggil Sakura lagi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau yang sekarang dengan dulu itu beda, ya?"

Sakura menautkan alis, ia menyampirkan tas tangan di pundak sambil memandang Naruto bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Di foto ini senyummu lebar sekali, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum."

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam, cukup lama. Bahkan Sakura tak mau membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto dan akhirnya memilih menunduk, menatap lantai putih apartemennya.

"Dan juga kemana orang tuamu? Harusnya aku minta izin dulu pada mereka."

"Mereka tidak di sini."

"Apa mereka berdua bekerja?"

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. "Naruto- _sensei_ , kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku akan mengusirmu dari sini." Sakura menyipitkan mata dan menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Ia mengangguk pasrah dan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. "Baiklah, ayo jalan."

.

Sakura tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan dibawa Naruto ke taman hiburan. Apalagi di jam sore seperti ini. Kelap-kelip lampu telah dinyalakan. Membuat suasana taman hiburan semakin meriah meskipun matahari mulai menyamarkan sinarnya.

"Berhubung sudah hampir malam, lebih baik kita makan malam dulu."

Dan tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Naruto menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat ke salah satu restoran yang tak jauh dari sana. Masuk ke dalam dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Naruto memanggil pelayan, lalu keduanya memesan makanan.

"Aku tak bawa uang banyak. Kenapa malah masuk ke restoran mahal?" tanya Sakura sambil mengingat jumlah uang di dompetnya tidak banyak. "Aku harus hemat tahu!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan. Karena ini permintaanku, aku yang akan bayar semuanya."

Sakura menatap ragu Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang, apalagi gaji guru tidaklah banyak.

"Kau meragukanku, ya?" tanya Naruto seakan tahu isi pikiran gadis di depannya ini. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi aku ini cucu Kepala Sekolah."

"Kau bercanda?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu wajahku ini terlihat bercanda?"

Sakura mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. "Sepertinya, tidak."

Naruto kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tepat saat itu pesanan mereka datang dan disajikan di atas meja. Keduanya makan tanpa suara hingga makanan mereka habis. Sakura yang baru saja menghabiskan jus stroberinya melirik Naruto yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya.

"Anak Jiraiya- _sensei_ itu pengusaha besar, kan?" tanya Sakura, menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, dia itu Ayahku."

"Tapi nama keluargamu bukan Namikaze."

Naruto menghela napas. "Karena suatu alasan aku memakai nama keluarga Ibuku. Tapi nama asliku adalan Naruto Namikaze."

"Apa kau—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, nada dering ponsel Naruto berdering, membuat Sakura menghentikan sejenak apa yang hendak ia utarakan. Sakura menautkan alis saat melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung mengangkat telepon itu. Lelaki itu terlihat malas meskipun hanya sekadar melihat nama yang tertera di layar dan akhirnya Naruto kembali menyimpan ponselnya yang masih bergetar.

"Kau mau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto, lalu kembali menyesap es jeruknya yang tersisa hingga tandas.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan itu?" tanya Sakura yang lebih penasaran atas kelakuan Naruto.

"Aku tidak kenal nomornya. Mungkin salah sambung." Dan detik itu ponsel Naruto kembali berdering. Kali ini ia tidak mengambil ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat saja? Kau tinggal bilang salah sambung, kan?"

Naruto mendesah. Kenapa di saat seperti ini? Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku ke toilet dulu," ujarnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

Ponsel berhenti berdering, namun ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam toilet, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan dengan kesal Naruto menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab!"_

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari seberang sana. "Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin.

" _Hei, ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Tentu saja aku ingin kau kembali ke Amerika sekarang juga!"_

"Untuk apa aku kembali?"

" _Tentu saja merencanakan pernikahan kita!"_

Naruto tertawa dan mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak tahu alasanku pergi ke Jepang? Itu karena aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, Sara!"

" _Ta-tapi kenapa? Bibi Kushina sudah menjodohkan kita."_

"Dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Kenapa kau hanya melihatku di saat ada orang lain yang lebih mencintaimu, Sara?"

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu!"_

Suara Sara meninggi, membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Tolong jangan hubungi aku lagi. Selama ini kau hanya kuanggap sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih." Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sara, Naruto memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya di dalam saku celana.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum menghmpiri Sakura, lalu tersenyum lebar seakan lupa dengan perbincangannya dengan Sara beberapa saat lalu.

"Ayo. Kita nikmati semua wahana ekstrem di sini."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah."

Keduanya pun beranjak dari restoran itu setelah Naruto meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja tempat mereka makan tadi.

xxx

"Wahana apa yang sebaiknya kita coba?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang datar dan tampak seperti tidak terlalu antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau _roller coaster_ dan histeria? Kau pasti takut." Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau pasti bercanda. Kita ini baru saja selesai makan."

"Ah, kau pasti takut," goda Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Ayo! Kau pikir aku takut?!"

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar menaiki dua wahana ekstrem itu dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas. Ia memang sedikit mual, tapi ia tidak akan berakhir memalukan seperti guru bahasa inggrisnya ini.

"Dasar _sensei_ bodoh. Sudah kubilang jangan naik wahana ekstrem sehabis makan." Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Naruto berbalik, lalu mengetuk pelan kepala Sakura. "Hei, tidak ada murid yang mengatai gurunya bodoh."

Sakura mengusap kepalanya. "Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?" tanyanya saat menyadari wajah pucat Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Belum saatnya pulang."

"Kau tidak bisa naik wahana ekstrem lagi."

Naruto menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?"

" _Sensei_ yakin?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Sakura?"

"Justru aku malah khawatir kalau _sensei_ pingsan di dalam sana."

Naruto tertawa kecil sesaat. "Tidak mungkin." Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya menuju wahana rumah hantu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam sana, sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar bersama Naruto yang wajahnya pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sehabis melihat hantu-hantu—yang pastinya palsu—di dalam sana.

"Astaga, Tuhan! Aku nyaris pingsan di sana!" gumam Naruto yang masih berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Kan sudah kubilang."

Naruto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'dasar payah'. Naruto juga heran, bagaimana bisa Sakura hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut normal tanpa berteriak histeris nan lebay seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya.

Sosok yang Naruto sukai memang beda. _Limited Edision_.

"Jadi apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Berhubung besok masih sekolah, kau tidak boleh pulang larut. Bagaimana kalau kita tutup jalan-jalan ini dengan bianglala?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ide bagus."

Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Sakura dan Naruto saling duduk berhadapan dan melihat pemandangan malam ketika bianglala beranjak naik menuju puncak. Belum ada konversasi di antara keduanya, dan Sakura terus menerus menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang mengalihkan perhatian ke luar sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengubah posisi.

Sakura tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Naruto mengetahui dirinya yang sedang memperhatikan lelaki itu diam-diam. Kali ini Sakura ikut memandang kelap-kelip lampu di bawah sana. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma penasaran."

Naruto melirik Sakura. "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa _sensei_ mengajakku jalan-jalan? Dan juga sepertinya kau peduli sekali padaku," balas Sakura, tetap bergeming di posisinya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Kedua iris hijau Sakura melebar, rasanya tiba-tiba saja napasnya terhenti sesaat. Perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. Lalu detik itu Sakura mulai merasa wajahnya panas. "Kau pasti bercanda," sahut Sakura pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, aku serius soal ini. Sayang sekali kau tidak menyukaiku, eh bukan, belum menyukaiku lebih tepatnya."

Sakura kembali memberanikan dirinya menatap iris safir Naruto.

"Dulu kau memberikanku warna hitam, kan? Yang artinya kau membenciku. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku akan membuatmu memberikan warna merah padaku. Yang pasti artinya adalah cinta." Lalu Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Lalu lidah yang mendadak kelu membuat Sakura tak mampu membalas kalimat Naruto.

xxx

Naruto meletakkan buku pelajarannya di atas meja. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi dan bersandar pada punggung kursi yang empuk. Profesi mengajar cukup membuat badannya pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Naruto- _sensei_ ini sudah jam istirahat. Anda tidak makan siang?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang.

"Ah, aku akan pergi ke kantin sebentar lagi, Kurenai- _sensei_ ," balas Naruto dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan," balas Kurenai dan berlalu pergi setelah Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto kembali merilekskan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah, sedangkan otaknya berpikir sesuatu. Ada satu masalah yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Kemana sosok Sakura Haruno? Ia sama sekali tidak melihat muridnya yang berambut musim semi itu. Apa dia tidak masuk karena ucapannya kemarin? Sial, jangan-jangan dia makin membenciku? Pikir Naruto sambil menarik surainya.

.

"Sakura? _Sensei_ mencari Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, apa kau tahu kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk, Yamanaka- _san_?"

" _Sensei_ belum tahu, ya?"

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. "Tahu apa?"

"Setiap tanggal 25 September, Sakura memang tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Bahkan saat kelas satu dan dua."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ino menghela napas sesaat. Ia mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekatkan diri ke arahnya, lalu Ino berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. "Hari ini adalah hari kematian kedua orang tua Sakura," bisiknya pelan, lalu langsung menjauhkan dirinya sebelum Shikamaru—yang berdiri di sampingnya—menarik rambut panjangnya.

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya. "Ja-jadi orang tua Sakura..."

Ino mengangguk sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " _Sensei_ , bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahnya?" kata Ino dengan seringaian nakal.

"Kau yakin? Aku yakin dia ingin sendiri saat ini."

Ino menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ayolah, _sensei_. Coba saja dulu, kalau dia tidak mau diganggu, paling-paling kau hanya diusir dan kau tinggal pergi, kan?"

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. "Benar juga, sih."

Ino menyeringai lebar, sedangkan Shikamaru nyaris menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru dengan mudahnya masuk ke lubang keisengan muridnya sendiri? Dan akhirnya Naruto undur diri setelah berterimakasih pada Ino.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menyuruhnya datang ke rumah Sakura?" selidik Shikamaru sambil menyipitkan matanya pada kekasihnya yang jahil.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Membantu Naruto- _sensei_ mendapatkan hati Sakura?"

Shikamaru menjitak pelan kepala Ino. "Dasar nakal!"

"Tapi kau cinta pada gadis nakal ini, kan?" tanya Ino sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu kujawab kau tahu jawabannya, kan?"

Lalu Ino semakin mengeratkan gandengannya pada Shikamaru dengan rona merah di wajah. Ia benar-benar mencintai lelaki pemalas dan jenius ini. Yah, meskipun ia masih belum bisa bersaing dengan Sakura. Walaupun begitu, selisih nilai Shikamaru selalu berbeda satu atau dua poin saja dengan gadis berambut musim semi itu.

xxx

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir bak seterika di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu, telunjuknya hendak menekan bel, namun kembali urung. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dan mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau Sakura akan marah padanya? Ia sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Sakura sedikit membaik.

"Naruto- _sensei_? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Maaf hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Apa kita akan belajar bahasa inggris?" tanya Sakura dengan datar. Bahkan wajahnya juga tampak muram.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ti-tidak. Kita tidak akan belajar hari ini," ujar Naruto dan tiba-tiba menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sendu. "Kudengar dari Yamanaka-san kalau hari ini adalah hari kematian kedua orang tuamu, ya?"

Sakura menunduk, menatap sepatu sandal yang dikenakannya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku baru saja ke rumah nenek-kakekku dan bersembayang bersama mereka."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak di sini. Kau pasti ingin sendi—"

"Apa sensei mau mampir ke rumahku?" sela Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

Masih tak mau menatap wajah Naruto, Sakura mengangguk. "Tolong temani aku."

Dan Naruto tak mampu menolak permintaan dari murid kesayangannya ini.

.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tepat di samping Naruto setelah gadis itu meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja. Sakura terdiam dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto yang ia minta untuk menemani dirinya.

"Hei, Sakura."

Suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya membuat dirinya tersadar. Sakura melirik Naruto, tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling berbagi?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura mengulas senyum tipis.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Berbagi apa maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang dirimu padaku, dan aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Selama ini ia tidak bisa menceritakan perasaan sedihnya di setiap tanggal ini kepada siapapun, bahkan sahabatnya, Ino.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Naruto meraih cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk, lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku hanya merasa tertekan," ujar Sakura memulai ceritanya. Entah mengapa mulut dan hatinya ingin sekali mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mulai mendengarkan tanpa ada niat menyela ucapan gadis itu. "Karena itu, untuk tersenyum dan kembali ceria seperti dulu malah membuatku bingung karena perasaan ini."

Sakura mengambil napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "saat aku kelas tiga di sekolah menengah pertama, kedua orang tuaku ada bisnis di luar negeri. Pekerjaan mereka cukup lama. Bahkan setelah satu bulan, mereka tidak kembali ke Jepang untuk mengunjungiku. Saat itu aku tinggal bersama nenek dan kakekku. Hingga akhirnya aku memaksa mereka untuk pulang. Seharusnya mereka bisa pulang dalam waktu dua minggu kedepan, tapi aku memaksa mereka agar pulang besok karena aku terlalu merindukan mereka. Aku sampai menangis dan merengek bertemu mereka. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku ini anak semata wayang, jadi mereka langsung ambil tindakan untuk memajukan jadwal penerbangan mereka."

Sakura menghentikan suaranya. Matanya mulai memanas, lalu ia terisak pelan. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, mencoba meredam tangisnya agar tak pecah begitu saja. "Setelah mereka mengabariku kalau mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat dan hendak lepas landas pergi ke Jepang, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Hingga satu jam kemudian ada berita kalau pesawat yang ditumpangi orang tuaku terbakar dan akhirnya jatuh ke laut." Dan detik itu tangis Sakura pecah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"Bahkan jasad mereka tidak bisa ditemukan. Mereka mati karena aku. Kalau saja aku tidak egois, kalau saja aku tidak memaksa mereka pulang, kalau saja aku bersabar dan menantikan kepulangan mereka selama dua minggu, mereka pasti masih hidup. Ini semua salahku. Semuanya salahku, Naruto- _sensei_." Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto tak menyangka Sakura si pendiam yang dikenalnya saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh bak porselen yang mudah hancur jika kau menjatuhkannya. Selama hampir 3 tahun ini menanggung beban rasa bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih membenamkan wajah di telapak tangan. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan, meraih kepala Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan. "Bukan salahmu," ujarnya lembut.

"I-itu salahku," rapal Sakura berkali-kali dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Tidak," bisik Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Semuanya sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika Tuhan telah berkehendak. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah terus hidup."

Sakura menarik darinya dari dekapan Naruto. Ia menatap lelaki di depannya dengan mata sembab. "Ta-tapi karena aku—"

"Sshh..." Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura. "Kalau itu sudah takdir mereka untuk mati, bagaimanapun caranya kedua orang tuamu akan tetap mati."

Air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipi putih Sakura. Beban yang selama ini menghimpit dan menyesakkan hatinya perlahan menguar bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan perlahan entitas air mata Sakura berkurang, lalu akhirnya mengering.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang tengah meminum tehnya. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Naruto- _sensei_ ," ujar Sakura serak dan menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Yakin mau dengar?"

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana, ya?"

"Kenapa kau malah jadi guru? Padahal orang tuamu punya perusahaan besar yang terkenal, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu lewat kisahnya selama ini.

xxx

Menma melepaskan jaket dan menggantungnya. Ia melirik jam bulat yang tergantung di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Seharian ini ia jalan-jalan ke Tokyo Tower dan keliling Akihabara. Acara wisatanya ini cukup lama dan Naruto juga belum pulang seperti kemarin? Kemana saja saudara kembarnya itu?

"Hari ini dia juga pulang telat? Kemana dia?" gumamnya sambil meraih botol air dari dalam kulkas, menuangnya di gelas dan meminumnya.

Ponsel Menma bergetar dari dalam saku celana. Oh, mungkin telepon dari Naruto. Begitu ia melihat layar, nama Sara menyambutnya. Menma mengulas senyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Hai, Sara. Aku baik-baik saja di sini, bagaimana denganmu? Oh, syukurlah. Naruto belum pulang. Eh? Dia tidak menjawab panggilanmu? Akan kucincang dia nanti. Jadi ada apa kau meneleponku?"

Lalu suara Sara di seberang sana membuat matanya melebar. "Kau yakin ingin datang ke Jepang?"

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

A/n : Halo semua! Rasanya saya seperti sudah melupakan fanfic ini. Tapi mendapat beberapa PM kalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya membuat saya senang :D. Alasan fic ini lama update sebenarnya karena awalnya saya tidak tahu harus memberi konflik seperti apa untuk cerita ini. Dan akhirnya konflik basi alias mainstream yang saya pake /ketawagaje/.

Yah apapun itu semoga kalian gak keberatan :") Silakan aja kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran buat fic ini. Kesan, pesan bahkan kritikan yang membangun bakal Yuki tunggu. Tulis saja uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review. Mulai dari yang penting sampe gak penting sekalipun. Bakal Yuki baca kok :")

Yosh, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
